Christmas Match
by livs2write
Summary: Harm and Mac's friends conspire to get them together for the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

I would place this story in season four and it would replace 'Jaggle Bells', so obviously it's AU. The movie 'White Christmas' is one of my all-time favorite Christmas movies, so I've taken some of my favorite funny quotes from the classic movie and incorporated them into this tale, though I sometimes changed a word or two a bit. Let me know if you catch them! No infringement on any rights, and no disrespect to TPTB of either 'White Christmas' or JAG, intended. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**16:45 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**December 23****rd**

Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts knocked on the office door of Major Sarah Mackenzie and smiled at her as she entered. "Ma'am, Bud and I are having a small get-together for Christmas tomorrow evening and we would really like for you to join us if you don't have any plans."

Mac returned Harriet's smile and leaned back in her chair. "I'd love to Harriet," she said. "What time should I be at your place?"

"Any time after 1700 hours is fine ma'am," Harriet replied. "But we're not having it at our place; we rented a banquet room at the Hilton."

"The Hilton?" Mac asked, surprised. "I thought you said it was a small gathering?"

"Oh it is," Harriet said. "We rented one of the smaller banquet rooms and the guest list is less than thirty people, including the dates of some of the people we invited. By the way, are you bringing a date ma'am?"

Mac shook her head and smiled ruefully. "No Harriet, I won't be bringing anyone with me tomorrow night."

"Well, let me know if you find someone to bring before then; it's no problem to add one more," Harriet said with a grin. "We'll see you tomorrow night. Oh, and it's not black tie but do dress up; we're going to have dinner and there'll be dancing, too. I have a ton of things to do before then, so I'll see you tomorrow night. Good night ma'am."

"Good night Harriet," Mac chuckled, watching as her friend scurried out of her office. She sighed as she thought about what to wear tomorrow night. She had a stunning red dress in her closet that she'd been dying to wear but had not had a reason to yet, but wasn't sure if it was right for this particular party. Realizing it was time to secure for the day Mac shut down her computer and began gathering her things. She stepped out of her office and locked her door, smiling when she heard her partner's voice. Turning around, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw who was with him.

"I'm telling you buddy," Jack Keeter was saying to Harm, "when what's left of you gets around to what's left to be gotten, what's left to be gotten won't be worth getting whatever it is you've got left."

"When I figure out what that means I'll come up with a crushing reply," Harm retorted, shaking his head in confusion.

Mac smiled widely. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Mac!" Keeter said, moving to her and pulling her into a bear hug and lifting her off the floor. "How the hell are you?"

Mac laughed as he put her back on her feet and lightly punched him in the arm. "I'm fine."

"Are you ever," Keeter leered, leaning back and looking her up and down.

Mac rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning her attention to Harm, who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey Harm; did Harriet invite you to their Christmas party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "I told her I'd be there and I'm bringing Keeter, since he's here visiting for the holiday."

"Wanna be my date?" Keeter asked her with a saucy grin.

Mac gave him a sweet smile and shook her head slowly. "I would, but I've sworn off men for the time being; don't take it personally. But I will save you a dance."

"I'll take it," Keeter said, kissing the top of her hand.

"I need to get going so I can figure out what I'm going to wear to the party tomorrow night," Mac told them. "See you then."

Harm and Keeter watched her walk out of the office and Keeter turned to Harm and smiled widely. "She's something, isn't she?"

Harm frowned at him and went into his office to gather his things. "Yeah; she's something alright," he muttered. Stepping out of his office and locking the door, he looked at Keeter. "Let's go."

Keeter walked slightly behind him watching him with a raised eyebrow. Harm was jealous; he'd bet on it. Smirking slightly, he considered what to do with this new information.

**17:02 EST**

**Hilton Garden Inn**

**Washington, DC**

**December 24****th**

Mac greeted Bud and Harriet and took a deep breath before removing her warm coat, wondering for the hundredth time if wearing this dress had been a good idea.

"Ma'am, you look amazing!" Harriet said with wide eyes.

Mac blushed. "Thank you Harriet," she said. "Please call me Mac; we're not on duty right now."

"Of course," Harriet said, smiling again and glancing at her husband who was blushing and trying not to stare at the beautiful senior officer. "Bud, would you get me something to drink please honey?"

"Of course sweetie," he said. "Ma'am, would you like something to drink?"

"A tonic with a twist of lime and Bud, please call me Mac tonight," she replied.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Mac, I mean… I'll be right back," Bud said before scurrying away to get the requested refreshments.

Harriet looked towards the entrance and waved to the newly arrived guests. "Oh, Commander Rabb and Commander Keeter are here," she told Mac as the men made their way over to them.

Harm was wearing a dark green suit with a red tie and Keeter was wearing a grey suit with a dark blue tie and as they approached the table where Mac, Harriet and Bud were sitting, both were eyeing Mac in appreciation as they greeted the women.

"You two are sitting at our table," Harriet told them, indicating the empty chairs. She raised an eyebrow when both men took a seat on either side of Mac.

Harm sighed softly as he took in Mac's attire and swallowed hard. She was wearing a dark red dress with a halter-style top that was cut low enough to be intriguing but not so low as to be indecent. The dress was almost completely backless and had a fitted skirt that stopped just below her ankles with a slit up the left side to her thigh. She was wearing an emerald and gold necklace with matching earrings and a simple gold dangle bracelet hung at her right wrist. She was absolutely stunning.

Bud returned and gave Mac and Harriet their drinks before greeting Harm and Keeter and then joining Harriet to greet the rest of their guests as they arrived. Admiral Chegwidden and his date had joined Bud and Harriet's table, as had Lt. Alannah Linares, who was a friend of Harriet's from her days on board the U.S.S. Sea Hawk. As soon as everyone had arrived, Harriet let the people in charge know that they could start.

Soon servers were setting salads, steaming bowls of tomato bisque soup and baskets of a variety of breads on each table for the first course. The main course was an amazing turkey dinner with all of the trimmings, and dessert was a decadent homemade peppermint ice cream drizzled with chocolate sauce and served in miniature gingerbread houses.

After dessert had been cleared away, Mac excused herself to use the restroom and Harm got up to go and speak to some other people from the office.

"Bud," Keeter said softly, leaning close to their host and keeping his voice low. "What's up between Harm and Mac?"

Bud grimaced and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm afraid sir. I'm pretty sure they really like each other, but neither one of them will say or do anything to take the first step." He thought for a moment and then grinned. "What do you say to helping me give them a little nudge sir?"

"What do you have in mind?" Keeter asked.

Bud quickly explained his plan and then looked at Keeter. "What do you think sir?"

"I think it's impossible, ridiculous and insane!" Keeter said.

"Anything else sir?" Bud asked, chagrined.

"Yeah, I wish I'd thought of it first," Keeter grinned. "Here they come; let's get this plan underway. Oh, and stop calling me 'sir'!"

Mac returned to their table and Keeter stood.

"May I have the first dance my lady?" he asked with a short bow.

Mac smiled. "Of course," she replied, taking the arm he held out to her and walking with him to the dance floor.

"Sir," Bud said quietly to Harm, noting the scowl he aimed in Keeter and Mac's direction. "Would you ask Lt. Linares to dance please? Harriet's really concerned about her feeling awkward about not knowing anyone here and feeling left out."

Harm was about to decline but when he saw Mac laugh at something Keeter had just whispered in her ear, he nodded. "Of course Bud." Moving to where Alannah was sitting, he politely asked her to dance.

Alannah accepted and stood, taking Harm's offered arm as he led her to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**18:25 EST**

**Hilton Garden Inn**

**Washington, DC**

**December 24****th**

Mac looked over and saw Harm dancing with Lt. Linares and she sighed softly, returning her attention to Keeter.

Keeter noticed and tilted his head in Harm's direction. "I don't know what you see in that long drink of charged water but, honestly, after you get to know him he's almost endurable. How long ago did things end between you two?"

Mac smiled slightly and shook her head. "It's not like that Jack. Harm and I are partners and friends; nothing more."

"Sarah, I spent two weeks in the desert pretending to be your brother and listening to you talk endlessly about Harm. Do you know what the leader of the Bedouins said to me when I told him that Harm was your betrothed?"

Mac winced slightly at the memory and then raised an eyebrow. "No; what did he say?"

"He said that he saw you two say goodbye to one another and he could tell that you were very much in love with one another," Keeter told her. "A complete stranger could see it; why can't the two of you?"

Mac sighed and shook her head. "Jack do you know how complicated office romances can be? We're in the same chain of command for crying out loud. If we got involved it could be disastrous. If we got involved and things didn't work out it could be really awkward and could cause all sorts of problems in the office. Harm and I argue like crazy on a good day and we're not romantically involved. Can you imagine what it would be like if we were involved and then broke up?"

"Can you imagine what would happen if you two got together and things worked out amazingly? What if the two of you ended up married with a dozen kids and lived happily ever after?" Keeter asked her with a pointed look.

Mac smiled ruefully. "Why are you so interested in me and Harm anyway? A lot of guys in your position would be trying to seduce me into bed, yet here you are asking why Harm and I aren't together. What kind of man are you anyway, Jack Keeter?"

"Well, I'm, uh, more the 'I-don't-mind-pushing-my-best-friend-into-but-I'm-scared-stiff-when-I-get-anywhere-close-to-it-myself' kind." Jack replied nervously.

Mac laughed outright at this and shook her head. "I should have known. Don't worry about me and Harm; you can't force what isn't there."

"What isn't there at all or what you think isn't there on his end?" Jack asked.

Mac sighed, shaking her head. "Harm doesn't think of me in that way so it doesn't really matter how I feel, does it?" She smiled ruefully at him. "I appreciate your concern, though."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, right?" Jack asked, putting his arm around her waist as the music ended and they headed back to their table.

"Is that how you think of me; as your little sister?" Mac asked softly.

Jack paused and looked her up and down before looking right into her eyes. "I do _not_ think of you as a sister Sarah," he told her truthfully. "But my best friend is in love with you and I'm not the kind of guy that would move in on his best friend's girl, even if he is too stubborn to admit it even to himself… yet."

Mac's eyes were wide and she was blushing furiously as Jack again put his arm around her and continued to lead her towards their table.

Harm had spent most of the time he was dancing with Alannah trying to surreptitiously watch Mac and Keeter. When the music ended, he tilted his head towards the table where their friends were seated. "Shall we head back?"

Alannah smiled and nodded. Harmon Rabb was gorgeous and a perfect gentleman, but she could tell that his mind was on the stunning brunette that was seated on the other side of him at the table by the way he kept looking at her and the man she was dancing with. "Of course," she said. "Thank you so much for the dance."

"You're welcome," Harm replied, giving her a small smile. He saw the exchange between Mac and Keeter as they were walking back to the table and frowned, wondering what he'd said to make her blush like that.

Alannah took her seat at the table and began talking to Harriet, noticing that Harm was now asking Major Mackenzie to dance. The Major's smile was bright as she stood and took his arm, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. She watched as they practically melded together when the music started and realized finally why he had been so jealous of the other man: they were in love with each other.

**19:37 EST**

**Hilton Garden Inn**

**Washington, DC**

**December 24****th**

Bud went up to Harm and Mac as their dance ended and gave them a slightly panicked look as he called out to them. "Sir, ma'am, I need your help."

"What's wrong Bud? Is Harriet okay?" Mac asked in concern, looking towards the table and not seeing Harriet.

"Harriet's fine ma'am, but I put her present in a utility closet when I first got here and now I can't find it," he said. "If I don't have a present for her when she gives me mine, I'm in serious trouble."

"You only bought your wife one gift?" Harm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I got her other things, but this one was the expensive one," Bud told them. "The only really personal one," he said with a slight grimace. "If all she gets from me are flannel pajamas and maternity clothes, I'm a dead man sir."

Harm and Mac glanced at one another in amusement before turning back to Bud with sympathetic smiles.

"Take us to this closet and we'll help you look," Harm said.

Bud led them to a side door and then to a large walk-in utility closet. "I put it in there," he told them. "It's a small box wrapped in gold paper with silver ribbon."

"How small of a box are we talking here Bud?" Mac asked.

"I got her a necklace and a pair of diamond earrings ma'am," he told her. "It's maybe a two by four inch rectangle shaped box."

Mac looked in the utility closet and saw how much stuff was in there and she looked at Bud incredulously. "And you have no idea where in there you put it?"

Bud shook his head sheepishly. "I was in a hurry because I didn't want Harriet to catch me," he explained. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, let's get started then," Harm said, stepping in and moving to the very back of the closet.

Mac followed him and moved to stand near him, checking the shelves to her left.

Bud followed them in and pretended to be checking the shelves near the front on the right. A few minutes into the 'search' and his cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi honey," he said, stepping out of the closet. "No, I'm with the Commander and the Colonel; we're, uh, talking about a case… I know sweetie, but it's really important and~ All right; I'll be right there. I love you, too."

Bud looked apologetically at Harm and Mac. "I need to go back out there for a minute; Harriet apparently wants me to talk to the people in charge about something and she wants me to do it right now. Do you mind looking until I come back?"

Mac glanced at Harm in amusement and then looked at the younger man. "Not at all Bud; go take care of whatever it is and if we find it we'll meet you out there."

"Thank you so much ma'am, sir," he said in obvious relief. "I really appreciate it and I'll do whatever~"

"Bud, go!" Mac laughed.

Bud nodded and disappeared.

"I sometimes wonder how someone so smart can get himself into the fixes he manages to find himself in," Harm said, grinning at her.

Mac smiled widely and shrugged, turning her attention back to the shelves she had been searching.

A minute later, the door to the closet closed suddenly and Mac looked alarmingly at Harm.

"I wonder what caused that?" she asked as she moved to open the door again, only to find it was locked from the outside. "Oh no… no, no, no!" she exclaimed as she tried several times to force it open.

Harm made his way to her and asked her to let him try, with no luck. He banged on the door and yelled loudly, "Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello?" He stopped to listen, only to find silence answering him. "Great," he muttered.

Mac sighed. "Well, at least we know Bud is going to be back soon," she said. "Let's keep looking for the gift until he comes back," she suggested. "It'll keep us from thinking about the fact that we're locked in."

Harm nodded in agreement and they continued their search.

Outside, Bud, Harriet and Keeter looked at one another with broad grins.

"How long should we leave them in there?" Bud asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe an hour," Keeter suggested.

"An hour?" Harriet asked, shaking her head. "Mm-mm, I got a flash for you."

"What?" Keeter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a real slow mover," Harriet told him, grimacing.  
"Honey, I got a flash right back for ya: she's in there with the champ," Keeter told her, shaking his head. "Maybe a couple of hours?"

"They'll kill me," Bud said worriedly. "Especially when they find out the present they're looking for isn't even in there!" he said, pulling the box out of his breast pocket and showing Keeter.

"If it works out, they'll forgive you~ us," Keeter grinned. "Don't worry; I have an idea about that, if you'll trust me to borrow that gift for a few minutes when I come to let them out."

"We'll come let them out when the party wraps up," Harriet said decisively and they all headed back to the banquet room, Bud and Harriet listening to Keeter's plan as they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**20:47 EST**

**Hilton Garden Inn**

**Washington, DC**

**December 24****th**

Mac and Harm had taken about thirty minutes to completely search the utility closet and realized that the gift couldn't possibly be in there. After trying the door a few more times and trying several more to get someone's attention, they realized that they were trapped but good.

"I'm gonna kill Bud," Harm groused as he removed his suit jacket and took a seat on the floor of the spacious closet, leaning against the shelves on the back wall.

Mac sighed as she sank down just in front of him, resting her back against the shelves to the right. "I wonder what's taking him so long to get back here," she said aloud.

Harm pursed his lips and frowned. "I smell a rat."

Mac looked at him sharply and realized it was a metaphor before relaxing. "You think he deliberately trapped us in this closet?" she asked, giving him an incredulous look. "Harriet maybe but certainly not Bud; I can't see him doing something like this."

"Bud's not as innocent as you seem to think he is," Harm said, pointing a finger at her and grinning slightly. "He might surprise you."

Mac chuckled. "It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for," she said, shaking her head. "You really think he's behind this?"

"No," Harm said, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "I think Keeter is behind it and Bud is just an accessory."

Mac leaned her head back and closed her eyes; that made more sense. "Jack," she sighed, drawing the name out. "Big brother is in big trouble."

"Big brother?" Harm asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mac looked at him and sighed again. "When we were in the desert on that case involving the black jet, Keeter told the Bedouins that he was my older brother and you were my betrothed. When I asked him why he didn't just say that he was my brother, he told me that that alone wouldn't have stopped them if one of them decided he wanted me for himself; they would have just killed him and disappeared with me when they asked for my hand in marriage and he told them no. They apparently take marriage vows very seriously, even if the couple isn't officially married yet. By telling them he was my brother and you were my intended, it kept both of us safe."

Harm nodded; it certainly made sense. "You two didn't look like a brother and sister tonight," he said softly, not realizing he'd spoken aloud until after he'd said it.

Mac smiled softly at the fact that he was jealous. "He may not think of me as a sister, but I'm not interested in him in that way," she told him. "To me, he really is more like a big brother."

"What about me?" Harm asked quietly, looking into her eyes. "Do you think of me as a big brother too?"

Mac returned his intense gaze and slowly shook her head. "No."

Harm moved a bit closer to her and took her hand in his. "I'm glad," he smiled. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"The same as every other Christmas; sleep in as late as I can, get up and go for a run and spend the next four days trying to find something to do until it's time to go back to work. It's worse because it's a four day weekend this year. Uncle Matt usually calls sometime during the day so we can catch up," she told him. "How about you; what are your plans for tomorrow and the next few days?"

"Pretty much the same as yours," he chuckled softly. "I usually call my grandma and my parents at some point in the day on Christmas, too."

Mac gave him a look that was part grimace, part smile and nodded.

"I have an idea," Harm said, looking up into her eyes again. "Why don't I come over to your place tomorrow and cook us Christmas dinner? We can find something to do together and then you'll still be home to take your uncle's call."

"Are you sure you don't mind cooking?" Mac asked.

"I don't mind at all," Harm said. "I usually cook for myself anyway; it's no trouble to bring everything over to your place and cook for the both of us."

"What about Keeter?" Mac asked. "I thought he was here for Christmas?"

"Just tonight," Harm said. "He's catching an early morning flight to visit his parents through New Year's. He didn't think he'd get a flight, but there was a last minute cancellation that opened up a space for him."

Mac smiled. "I bet his parents will be happy to see him."

Harm nodded. "They'll be thrilled," he said.

They heard a noise at the door and both stood. A moment later, the door opened and Keeter stood there looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Heya kids," he said with a grin.

**22:30 EST**

**Hilton Garden Inn**

**Washington, DC**

**December 24****th**

"Bud just asked me to come look for you because he couldn't get away and he was worried that it was taking you so long to join us again. He figured you'd have to be finished searching the closet by now," Keeter told Harm and Mac.

"Yeah, we finished a while ago," Harm told him. "Somehow the door closed on us and it was locked from the outside."

Keeter looked surprised at this. "You mean you've been trapped in there this whole time?" he asked incredulously.

Harm eyed his old friend in suspicion. "Yeah, we have."

"Good thing Bud started missing you then," Keeter said. "Did you find the gift Bud misplaced?"

"No," Mac said with a sigh. "Is Bud absolutely sure he put it in this closet?"

Keeter nodded. "He says he's pretty sure he tossed it up into a silver serving bowl on the top shelf," he said as he stood on tiptoe and pulled said bowl towards him. Looking inside, he looked up at Harm and Mac with a wide grin. "Bud was right; he tossed it up here," Keeter said. "He'll be relieved that it's not lost."

Mac looked at Harm, who was frowning in suspicion. He was sure he'd checked up there.

"Well, at least Harriet won't be disappointed," Mac said, putting her hand in the crook of Harm's elbow and allowing him to lead her back to join the rest of the party.

Keeter grinned widely at the sight and tucked the gift back up inside the sleeve of his jacket as he followed them, glad he'd learned some amateur magic tricks. "The party's wrapping up so I think we're all going to be heading out."

Mac glanced up at Harm and gave him a soft smile.

Harm relaxed, deciding that even if they'd been set up, it had worked out for the best so he was willing to let it go.

When they reached the table where Bud and Harriet were, they found they were the only ones left from their group as Keeter pulled Bud aside and handed him the wrapped gift and speaking to him quietly.

Bud shook Keeter's hand and walked over, holding the gift out to Harriet. "Honey, I want to give you this now," he told her with a soft smile.

Harriet took the gift and kissed Bud on the cheek before smiling broadly and carefully tearing off the paper. She opened the box and her eyes went wide, just before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, Bud!" she exclaimed excitedly. "These are beautiful!" She held the box so everyone could see the beautiful gold and diamond pendant and matching earrings. "I love it," she said to Bud.

Mac smiled wistfully at her friend. "Those are beautiful Harriet," she said. "You're lucky to have a husband that loves you so much."

Harriet beamed and nodded. "I know."

"I'd better be going," Mac said. "Thank you for inviting me to your party; I really enjoyed it."

"We're glad you made it ma'am," Bud said. "Thank you for coming."

Harriet hugged her friend and thanked her for coming to the party.

"Mac, hold up a minute and we'll escort you to your car," Harm said softly.

Mac nodded and waited while Harm and Keeter said goodnight to Bud and Harriet and thanked them for inviting them. Then Harm helped Mac with her coat and led her out towards the parking lot to her car.

Mac hugged Jack and told him it was good to see him again and to enjoy his time visiting his family before she unlocked her car door and looked at Harm.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he opened her car door for her. "I was thinking we could eat around 1600, so I'll be at your place around 1030 hours to start the turkey cooking if that's okay with you."  
"More than okay," she said with a smile. "I'll see you then."

Harm watched as she put on her seatbelt and started her car, returning her wave after she'd backed out of her parking space. Turning to Keeter, he rolled his eyes at the grin on his friend's face. "Don't say it."  
"Say what?" Keeter asked as he followed Harm to where his Corvette was parked. "You have got it bad, Buddy."

"Keeter, we're friends~ best friends~ and we work together; end of story," Harm said, unlocking the car and folding himself into the driver's seat while Keeter did the same on the passenger side.

"And I'm Santa Claus," Keeter quipped. "Really Harm, are you so blind you honestly can't see how in love that woman is with you?"

Harm glanced at his old friend before turning his attention to pulling out of the parking space and heading towards home. "Did she tell you that?" he asked softly.

"Not in those exact words," Keeter said. "But I'll tell you the same thing I told her: complete strangers can see how in love with each other the two of you are; I don't understand why you can't see it yourselves. I know you're both worried about regulations and what would happen if things didn't work out between you but try thinking about what your life could be like if things did work out. Imagine yourself married to Sarah Mackenzie with a bunch of kids and a mortgage and maybe even a dog… after you get over the initial panic that picture causes, how does it make you feel to see that life in your head? Don't you really want that kind of happiness?"

Harm was quiet for a few minutes before he looked at Keeter with a raised eyebrow. "What's with you waxing all philosophical all of a sudden?"

Keeter bit his top lip and then sighed. "Because the woman I loved was killed two months ago and now I'll never get the chance to have all of those things with her. Life is too short to waste time being afraid or worrying about the 'what ifs'." He told Harm quietly. "I thought you'd have learned that lesson after Diane."

Harm pulled in front of his building and killed the engine, looking at his old friend in disbelief. "I didn't know Jack," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. As for Diane… Jack, I lost my dad and I lost Diane; I won't survive if I lose Mac too."

"Harm, you can't live your life being afraid to love," Jack said, shaking his head. "All that happens is that you end up alone," he told him, getting out of the car and heading towards the building.

Harm sighed and opened his door, following Jack towards his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**10:28 EST**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**December 25****th**

Mac pulled at the hem of her dark green sweater and checked the mirror before she opened the door and smiled at Harm who was standing there holding several reusable grocery bags by the handles.

"Hi Harm; come in. Let me help you with those," she said as he stepped into the apartment and she closed the door.

"I've got them," he assured her. "Just need to get them to the kitchen. You look great, by the way," he told her as he made his way through to the kitchen and set the bags on the counter with Mac following behind him.

"Thanks," Mac replied as she watched him remove his coat. "So do you. I'll go hang that up for you," she offered, taking his coat from him. He looked incredible in black tight-fitting jeans and a dark red button down shirt. Moving back to the kitchen, she found that he'd already unloaded the grocery bags. "Need any help?"

"Could you get me a medium sized saucepan and a large mixing bowl?" he asked as he washed his hands and then began cutting the wrapping off of the turkey and washing it off.

Mac got him the requested items and in no time they were working in tandem to get their Christmas dinner started, talking amiably as they worked. As soon as the turkey was stuffed and in the oven, the yams were in a covered baking dish in the refrigerator awaiting their turn in the oven and the potatoes were cubed and set on the stove to boil, they cleaned up the few dishes that there were and then made their way out to the living room.

"So Keeter caught his flight okay?" Mac asked as she sipped from the cup of coffee she'd gotten before leaving the kitchen.

Harm nodded as he swallowed his own coffee. "Yeah; he was really happy to be getting to go see his parents," he told her. He was quiet for a few moments, staring unseeingly at the coffee table in pensive thought.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked softly after he'd sat like that for two minutes forty-three seconds.

Harm broke out of his reverie and looked at her, shaking his head slightly. "He and I had a long talk last night. Apparently he had been dating a woman that he met while he was in Florida on assignment and he had fallen in love with her. She started wanting a commitment from him and he got cold feet and took an overseas assignment to give them some space. She was deployed to the Eisenhower for a six month tour and she was one of the casualties of the explosion on the deck when those fuel tanks exploded two months ago. He took it pretty hard."

Mac's eyes were wide and then she teared up. "Poor Jack," she said softly.

"Yeah," Harm said quietly.

They sat there for several minutes in silence when Mac's phone suddenly rang.

Mac gave him an apologetic look as she moved to answer it. "Hello? Yes, I'll accept the charges… Hi Uncle Matt; Merry Christmas! I'm doing very well, thank you. How are you?... I'm glad to hear you're keeping your spirits up… Actually, he's here right now; he came over to make Christmas dinner for the two of us… Uncle Matt…" Mac glanced at Harm and gave him an embarrassed smile before she moved into the bedroom for some privacy.

Harm raised an eyebrow in curiosity and smiled before he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call his grandmother while he waited for Mac to finish speaking with her uncle.

Fifteen minutes later they were both back in the living room sitting on the sofa. Mac had refilled their coffee mugs while Harm started the movie he'd brought to watch: 'White Christmas'. Soon they were settled in and watching the movie and Mac scooted closer to Harm. Smiling, he put his arm along the back of the sofa behind her before wrapping it around her shoulders, glancing at her to make sure it was okay. Mac smiled at him softly and put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

When the movie was over, Mac stood and stretched before removing the DVD from the player and putting the next movie in.

Harm got up to use the restroom and then headed to the kitchen to check on the progress of their meal. "Are you hungry right now? I brought some snacks in case we wanted something before dinner," he called from the kitchen.

"Actually, I am," Mac called back. "I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Harm called back and took the plastic serving container with said snack from the refrigerator where he'd placed it when he arrived. Pulling another plastic container from one of the bags he'd brought, he also filled that with the snacks that didn't need to be kept cold and then he carried them both out and set them on the coffee table.

Mac was just coming out of the bathroom and she smiled at the sight of the snacks. "What would you like to drink?" she asked. "I made iced tea, I have diet soda and bottled water, or I could make another pot of coffee."

"Water is fine," Harm said, resuming his seat on the sofa.

"Be right back," Mac said. She returned in a few moments with two bottles of water and two glasses, setting them on the coffee table.

"Ready for 'It's a Wonderful Life'?" Harm asked.

Mac smiled and nodded as she poured their water into the glasses and handed him one, then taking one of the small plates and a napkin and loading it up with snacks. As soon as he had his own plate, he cued the movie and they settled back in, Mac curling up close to him while they ate and watched the classic Holiday tale.

**17:22 EST **

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**December 25****th**

"That was amazing," Mac said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin and set it on top of her empty plate. "Thank you so much for cooking tonight."

Harm smiled at her as he finished his own meal and took a sip of water. "You're welcome," he said. "I suppose dessert will have to wait for a while, huh?"

Mac chuckled softly and nodded. "Definitely; I couldn't eat another bite if I had to."

Harm grinned and then stood to start clearing away the dishes.

"Oh, no you don't," Mac insisted. "You cooked this wonderful meal, the least I can do is clean up. Besides, it's my apartment and you shouldn't be cleaning it."

"At least let me help," Harm said, giving her his best 'puppy dog' look. "I did make most of the mess, after all."

Mac sighed loudly and nodded. "Fine," she said, drawing out the word. "I'll wash and you can bring me the dishes." She gave him a smile and winked as she started gathering dishes from the table to take to the kitchen.

Harm grinned and nodded. "Deal."

In no time at all they had the kitchen and dining area spotless and they went to sit on the sofa again.

"Should we open presents?" Mac asked.

"Sure," Harm replied, watching as she moved to the Christmas tree and started gathering the handful of gifts under it. She handed him his gifts before gathering her own and sitting beside him once again. They each had three gifts and Harm insisted that Mac start and they would take turns.

Mac picked up a small square box and smiled. "Bet I can guess what this is," she said as she tore off the paper and lifted a familiar glass bottle from the box. "Thank you," she said, setting the perfume on the coffee table and nodding to him to open one of his.

Harm opened a rectangular box and smiled as he lifted a blue button-down shirt from inside. "Thank you. I seem to recall you getting me a shirt similar to this one last year."

"I love that color on you," Mac shrugged. "It brings out your eyes."

Harm raised an eyebrow and smiled, filing the information away for another time before indicating that she should open her next gift.

This one was a beautiful angora sweater in a deep purple color and Mac smiled warmly as she thanked Harm for it.

Harm went to open the smaller of the other two boxes and Mac shook her head. "Save that for last… please?"

Nodding, he opened the other box to find a book on the history of U.S. Naval Aviation. Smiling he admired the book as he opened it up and thumbed through it. "Thanks, Mac; it's perfect."

Mac smiled as well and opened her last gift, gasping slightly as her eyes took in the beautiful necklace inside. Looking up at Harm, she bit her bottom lip before lifting it from the box and admiring it.

"I debated for hours over whether or not to give that to you," he told her softly. "But I decided to go with my first instinct when I saw it and just do it. I think it adequately represents how I feel."

Mac held the pendant of the necklace in her palm reverently as she stared at it with a smile and tears in her eyes. "It's perfect," she assured him, looking up into his eyes. "And I agree." She caressed the two intertwined hearts~ one made up of emeralds and the other of deep blue sapphires~ with the tip of her finger and then held it out to him. "Put it on for me?" she asked, turning so that he could put the necklace on her.

Harm's hands were shaking slightly as he fastened the clasp securely and then placed his hands on Mac's shoulders, pulling her back slightly so that he could kiss the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Sarah," he said quietly.

Mac shivered at the sound of her name on his lips and she turned around to face him. "Open your gift," she said, indicating the last box.

Harm opened it and frowned in puzzlement as he lifted the golden bracelet from the box. He read the inscription on the top and then turned it over to read the back, and his own eyes became a bit moist as he looked up at her in awe.

"I noticed you removed the MIA bracelet you wore," she told him softly. "I thought this would be an appropriate replacement."

Harm gave her a gentle smile and nodded, holding it out so that she could fasten it onto his right wrist. He re-read the inscription on the top, "In Loving Memory," and then turned it over to read the back once more, "Harmon Alaric Rabb, Sr. May 21, 1940- June 16, 1980." He looked at Mac curiously. "How did you find out our middle name and my dad's birthday?" he asked her.

Mac gave him a small, guilty smile. "I called your mother," she shrugged. "She told me that you and your father have your great-grandfather's first name for a middle name."

Harm groaned good-naturedly. "Yeah… old German tradition, I'm afraid," he sighed. Turning serious again, he looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek with his palm. "It's perfect; I can't thank you enough."

Mac smiled self-consciously and shrugged again. "You're welcome."

Harm used the pad of his thumb to caress her bottom lip for a moment before he leaned forward tentatively to kiss her.

Mac wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to deepen the kiss, sighing when he pulled away to take a breath.

"Ready for dessert?" Harm asked with a small smile.

Mac stood and took his hand, taking a few steps towards her bedroom before she stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only if it's you," she breathed just before he captured her lips again. Her breath hitched as he lifted her into his arms and she smiled seductively and nodded when he gave her a questioning look to be certain that this was really what she wanted.

Carrying her into the bedroom, he gently placed her onto the bed and stretched out beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "Merry Christmas Sarah," he breathed, just before his lips found hers once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**08:00 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**December 28****th**

Mac looked up from her desk and smiled softly at Harm as he passed her office, blushing when he winked at her and gave her a saucy grin before heading into his office. She bit her lower lip as she remembered the past four days and how wonderful they had been.

**flashback**

After they had made love for the first time, they had just lain in bed cuddled together talking quietly about anything and everything. Harm had gotten up after a couple of hours and gotten them each a cup of hot chocolate and some dessert~ an amazing homemade apple pie that he'd warmed up and topped with vanilla ice cream~ that they'd consumed while sitting propped against the headboard and some pillows.

After Mac had taken the dishes to the kitchen and returned to her room, Harm had pulled her to him and they'd made love again. It was just before midnight and Mac placed her head on his chest as she snuggled into him, smiling sleepily. She felt Harm kiss the top of her head and tighten his embrace as he quietly said the words she'd longed to hear for over three years, "I love you Mac."

"I love you too," she'd said, placing a soft kiss on his chest and settling in. As she listened to his breath even out and his heart slow as he fell asleep, she finally allowed herself to fall asleep as well, feeling safe and content for the first time in longer than she could remember.

**end flashback**

Sighing, she shook her head slightly to clear her mind and try to focus on the day ahead. She managed to get through her phone messages and emails before morning staff call and was pleased to hear that she and Harm had been assigned a new case together as prosecution, with Mac sitting as first chair. Smiling at him as they left the conference room, Mac headed towards her office to work on wrapping up her end-of-the-year case files.

Harm followed her into her office and closed the door, taking a seat in one of her visitor chairs. "Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?"

Mac sat down and looked at him, shaking her head. "Not yet; what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about a late dinner cruise along the Potomac on the Odyssey and we can enjoy an evening of fine cuisine and dancing and watch the fireworks to ring in the New Year," he told her.

Mac's eyes widened in surprise as she listened to him. "How in the world did you get tickets this late?"

Harm grinned and shrugged, "I called in a few favors," he said vaguely. "So is it a date?"

"You're asking me on an actual date?" she asked with a big smile. When he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly in mock exasperation before nodding, she chuckled softly. "In that case, I accept."

Harm smiled widely again and stood, moving to the door. He paused before he opened it and gave her a tender look. "I love you Sarah."

Mac's own smile softened, as did the look in her eyes. "I love you too, Harm."

Winking at her again, he opened the door and headed back to his own office.

New Year's Eve Harm showed up at her apartment two minutes early with a dozen deep red roses and dressed in a dark suit with a blue shirt and dark colored tie.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the long, sleek black dress, which hugged every curve, shimmering in the light every time Mac moved. She was wearing the necklace he'd gotten her for Christmas and a pair of small gold hoop earrings, and the moment she returned from putting the flowers in water and retrieving her purse and wrap, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before helping her with her wrap. "Ready?"

Mac smiled softly and nodded. "I am."

Harm led her out of the apartment and helped her into his Corvette before jogging around to the other side to climb in. He paused before doing so to look up at the clear sky and the stars shining down on them, taking a deep breath and marveling at how at peace he felt. Catching sight of a shooting star, he silently made a wish before climbing in.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked in concern when he was finally settled.

Harm took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Everything is perfect," he assured her as he started the engine and put the car in gear.

Tonight was the start of a new year and, for the first time he could remember, Harm and Mac couldn't wait for what the future held in store for them.

**End**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
